Can't handle the truth
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Ed learns that lying is not a good thing to do at the Hughes home. 2nd in my Ed/Hughes series. Contains spanking and I suck at summaries.


New story!

WARNING!!! Contains spanking of a teen. If you don't like that go find something else to read.

Can't handle the truth

Ed loved Fridays. It was the day where Hughes, Gracia, and Elisia went out to dinner while he stayed home. Which ment he could do whatever he wanted as long as he followed the rules they had set for him while they were gone. So Ed was throwing a baseball in the yard to the wall, so it would bounce back at him and he could throw it again. But then he threw the ball at a squirrell up in a tree, and unfortunately missed, and instead hit the window. '_Oh, sh-_!' Ed thought. He ran upstairs to see if anything else had been damaged.

And most unfortunately, something had. An old vase that once held a flower was now on the floor, shattered. Ed was so freaked out he forgot he could use alchemy to fix it. "Ahh! What am I going to do!? Hughes is going to be home any minute! What do I do!? What do I do!?" He yelled desperately. Then he heard a car in the driveway. His heart thumped in his chest. He could imagine Hughes when he got in the room. And his dreaded hairbrush paddling his bare backside while he begged for it to stop. He had to think fast. So he quickly hid the vase in Elisia's room under the bed. No way they would look there.

'_Now to worry about the window..._' He thought. Ed then saw a bottle of superglue on the counter. He grabbed it, and ran back to the office, quickly fixing the window. Ed wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed in relief. '_Now they won't notice._' Ed thought. A week went by with no problems including the incident. Ed finally relaxed when he heard a shout. "DAAAAADDYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Elisia cried. Hughes ran to his daughter and looked her over. "What is it pudding?" Hughes asked. "I got a boo-boo on my fingaw! I waz lookin' faw my baw when sometin' scwatched me!" She explained.

Ed's heart started to beat faster now. She was looking for the baseball he threw and hit the window with, and she scratched herself on a piece of the shattered vase. He was doomed. "Show me, honey!" Hughes ordered, following Elisia to her room. Ed followed them. Maybe it wasn't the vase...oh, who was he kidding? Of COURSE it was the vase! He waited outside Elisia's bedroom, trying to keep out of arm's reach. Hughes pulled out a piece of the vase, and studied it closely. He then recognized it.

Hughes got up, and headed for the door. He walked past Ed, and into his office, where he saw the ball and badly glued together window. He picked up the ball, and headed back to Elisia's room. He gave Elisia the ball, and she ran outside to play with her mom and the little ball. Once they were out of the house, Hughes glared at Ed. "We need to have a _talk_ Edward." Hughes admonished. Ed whimpered. When Hughes stepped out of the room, Ed broke down."I'm sorry Hughes! Very very sorry! I didn't mean to break the vase! Or your window! There was a squirrell and-" Hughes cut him off mid-plead.

"I'm not angry about the vase or window. But I'm _very _disappointed that you would try or even _think_ of hiding it. Basically you weren't honest with me and you thought you could get away with that. Well you were wrong." Hughes lectured. Ed felt tears sting his eyes. "I'm sorry..." He sniffed. Hughes shook his head. "'Sorry' isn't going to cut it Edward." Ed's head drooped. Hughes sighed. "I want you to go to my study and stand in a corner to wait for me." Ed was ready to argue, but thought better of it. He knew he would only make Hughes angrier if he argued.

Hughes paced outside the study. He really didn't want to do this. But he knew if he didn't, he would be a bad parental figure for Ed. He hated having to do this, but he learned it was the only way to get through to Ed. Hughes grabbed the hairbrush, and went inside the study.

Ed leaned against the wall of his corner. Second time in two weeks he had to be spanked! This wasn't fair! '_Someone mustv'e put a curse on me!_' Ed thought. Then he heard the door to the study open. He jumped and turned slightly, then quickly turned back to the wall as Hughes looked over at him. Ed whimpered. He heard Hughes move the straight-backed chair from the wall and to the middle of the floor. He finally heard Hughes call him from his corner. "Edward, come here." Ed trudged over to Hughes, gazing at his feet and the wood floor he would be seeing for awhile.

"Now Edward, explain to me why you thought lying to me would be a great idea and get you out of trouble." Hughes ordered. "B-because...uh..." Ed stammered. "That's what I thought. Now you know what to do." Hughes said. Ed whimpered as he undid his belt and let his pants fall to his ankles. Hughes helped him over his lap, and pulled down Ed's boxers. Ed's face grew hot as he felt his boxers being pulled down to join his pants. Once the clothing was out of the way, Hughes raised his hand and smacked Ed's right cheek. Ed let out a gasp as the hand connected with his unprotected rump.

The whole time it was a constant pattern. Left, right, left, right, never missing a beat as the dreaded hand came down on the dark pink backside. All the while, Ed pleading:

"NOOOOO! STOP!!! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!!!!! STOP STOOOOOOOOP! I'M SOOOORRRYYYYYY!!!!!"

Ed continued to wail and kick as Hughes' hand continued to burn his small bottom. Hughes' blows finally stopped, but Ed's crying did not. He continued to cry until he noticed Hughes wasn't spanking him anymore. Hughes then dropped one knee and raised the other to reach Ed's sensitive sit spots. Ed whimpered in anticipation. In all the spankings he recieved, when they struck his sit spot and thighs was the most painful part. Then he noticed Hughes pick up the brush and rest it on his sitting spot.

Ed gaped, his eyes wide in disbelief and fear. Man, this was going to hurt a lot! Mustang was never cruel enough to use a hairbrush there! "Hughes! Please don't! Not there! PLEASE!!!" Ed pleaded. His voice might as well have been mute because Hughes brought down the brush over Ed's sit spot on the last plea. Ed howled. Man it hurt!!!! He didn't know how much he could take! Hughes delivered 20 good and hard swats to Ed's tender thighs and sit spots before Ed went limp over his lap.

Hughes dropped the hairbrush and began to rub small circles on Ed's back. "Shhhhh...It's okay, Ed. It's all over." Hughes whispered. Soon, Ed's sobs subsided, and turned to soft sniffles. Hughes gathered Ed in his arms and held him like he was a little baby. "So, no more lying, okay?" Hughes whispered in Ed's ear. "No...no more lying. I...promise." Ed sniffed. Hughes nodded. Setting Ed on his feet, Hughes patted Ed's head and said, "Let's see how long that lasts." Ed's hands snaked down to rub his still smarting backside.

"I'm sure it'll last a long time." Ed retorted. Hughes chuckled before they walked out of the study together.

Please do not flame me!!! This is as good as I could make it. R&R!!!!!


End file.
